


Zucchini Dumplings

by pink_chrysanthemums



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_chrysanthemums/pseuds/pink_chrysanthemums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try out a new dish at one of their favorite restaurants. (Amorra/Noarra one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchini Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask-box meme request on tumblr: AU was zucchini, and nothing else. (this story is not affiliated with 'Radiance')

-:-

"What's all this zucchini stuff? It wasn't on the menu when we came here last time," said Korra, placing the _Ember Eatery_ menu on the table between herself and Noatak. "Zucchini dumplings, zucchini noodles…What the heck is zucchini anyway?"

"A vegetable of sorts, thought to be originated from the Fire Nation," replied Noatak while he poured himself a glass of water.

Korra pursed her lips as she skimmed through the menu. They had tried almost everything else at this place- a restaurant which catered to many foods from every nation here at down town Republic City.

"Noa, want to try some of the zucchini dumplings?" she asked, sliding the menu across to him.

"Sure, if you say so. It's generally a good thing to experience new varieties," said Noatak as the waiter approached them. He had never tasted this strange-sounding vegetable before either, and was unsure about it, though his wife's eager expression persuaded him to try. "We will have two bowls of zucchini soup dumplings, please." he said as the waiter jotted down the meals.

"And lychee juice. Don't forget the lychee juice," Korra added, brushing a hand through her newly cut hair. It fell just below her chin now.

"Anything else, Korra?" said Noatak, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"Nope, I'm set-we'll just have the usual jasmine tea afterwards," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Is that all?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, though just make sure the food is fresh," said Noatak, handing over the menu.

"I'm super excited to try this dish, Noa," said Korra, all smiles. "New food! I mean, really, what's not to like?" she reached for his hands across the tables, holding them in her own.

Noatak couldn't help but reciprocate the smile and chuckle softly as he entwined his fingers with hers. S _pirits_ , she could be so adorable at times.

-:-

They made conversation while waiting for the food to arrive. They spoke about the new apartment they were going to move into soon, and discussed the picnic they had planned with her friends, along with his brother Tarrlok, and Councilman Tenzin and his family. It was sometime later when their order finally arrived.

"Smells good," said Korra as her gaze settled on the bowl of zucchini dumplings in front of her. Tendrils of steam were rising from it.

"Let's just hope it tastes good too," Noatak idly stirred the soup with his chopstick. "Do you want to try it first?"

"Hmm, we'll try it together at the same time," she answered, giving him a smirk as though it were a challenge. And perhaps it was, in a way, to show who was bold enough to make the first move.

"Ready?" She picked up a pale green dumpling in her chopsticks.

"Ready." He mirrored her actions.

The newly-wed couple did not break eye contact as they raised the chopsticks to their mouths. But they remained in that position, each waiting for the other to take the first bite, until Noatak's zucchini dumpling slipped from his chopsticks and plopped back into the bowl, making a light splash. He looked down at it, bewildered.

And at that moment, Korra couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry-" she said between giggles, trying to cover her mouth. "-It's just, your face when it fell-" more laughter. Korra sat up straighter, composing herself, though still unable to keep a straight face. "I don't even know why that was so funny."

"Neither do I," said Noatak as he stifled a grin behind his wrist.

"You were caught off guard and it was super cute," Korra reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his forehead. She enjoyed her husband's occasional departure from his usual stoic, reserved self.

"Look at you, being all over-sentimental again," Noatak glanced away as he felt his face warm up. He still wasn't sure of how to react or what to say every time she said stuff like _that._

"Hey, at least it's the good kind of over-sentimental and not the lovey-dovey mushy type that we always make fun of," said Korra with a chuckle.

"Well, you're right about that," Noatak gave a smile as he retrieved a piece of dumpling. One of the many admirable traits about Korra was her ability to stay light-hearted when the situation called for it. She always continued to amaze him. "Let's just eat our food before it gets cold."

"Sure thing," Korra replied after taking a sip from her lychee juice. "And this time, no freezing in mid-action or anything, like back when I escaped Tarrlok's cabin and we just stopped for that split second when we saw each other."

Without further ado, they simultaneously took a bite out of the zucchini soup dumpling.

It was okay, thought Noatak. Nothing too grand, if anything, it was rather plain in taste. But it was still his meal, and so he continued to eat the rest of the dish.

"How is it?" he asked Korra.

"It's…fine, I guess. Too plain to be honest," she replied, taking another bite. "Not as flavored as I thought it would be, but it's not horrible or anything."

"Hmm." Noatak took a sip from his cup of lychee juice. "You were expecting something more remarkable, more profound. Though whatever your initial thoughts and feelings were, this wasn't what you had hoped for."

"It doesn't really matter what I thought of it before," said Korra, raising an eyebrow. It was a bit odd to be discussing about dumplings like this…and then his words clicked into her mind. She set her chopsticks down and placed her hand over his. "Noatak," she said, her voice low. "We've discussed this before and I still hold true to what I said." She brushed her thumb across his skin. "Who you are now, in front of me, is the real you, and despite whatever had happened between us, you…I wouldn't want you to be any other way."

Noatak briefly closed his eyes and let her words consume him. _Listen to her_. He didn't want her to put up with his issues, but she was always so sincere… _Listen to her, because she's right_.

"I will keep your words in mind for next time," he said, letting his gaze fall on her again. He felt just a little better already.

"And in your heart, too," said Korra as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Yeah, that too, I suppose."

Korra laughed as she held a cup of jasmine tea in her hand, which had arrived at their table not too long ago. But his doubts were understandable, after all that he had endured since his childhood up until his former Equalist days. He needed time to adjust, to heal. And as for their meal today…Well, they sure weren't going to be ordering these zucchini dumplings again. They were plain and boring and made her husband feel down.

Stupid zucchini.

-:-

* * *


End file.
